Stone Cold's day
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Steve got back from L.A, and his friends have a little party for him. But Steve's gets an unknown surprised. M/M slash Taker/Steve Smut


**Steve came back from L.A and his friends planned a party. Steve then got a surprised that he couldn't believe. **

* * *

**Steve P.O.V**

I parked in front of Shawn's house. I sighed and I out on my gloves. It's snowing here in Austin. Shawn and Hunter were having just a little party for my homecoming. I thought it was nice of them.

I just came back from L.A. and I am tired. Not only that, I am freezing. It's cold here, and windy. I got off my truck and walked to Shawn's house. I knocked and then the door opens.

"Hey Steve, glad you made it" he said with a smile. I nodded and walked in. I see the fireplace, so I ran and stood next to it.

"Cold out there?" he asked

"Yes, very" I said as a tried to warm up.

He laughed. Hunter comes down and sits down. "You cold?" he asked

"No…I'm just standing here to see what fire could do" I rolled my eyes. Hunter laughed.

"Okay then" he said

Then there was another lock. Shawn ran and opened it. I see Mark walking in. I smiled and waved and he did the same.

Hunter came up and hugged him. Mark then hugged me. Mark stood next by me, he is also trying to get warm. I laughed.

"Man, its cold" he said with a laugh

"Yes, it is" I said agreeing with him.

"Oh you guys…you are just not used to the cold, I feel good" Shawn laughed.

We all sat down and had some food. We had different kind of food, we had chicken, steak, it was like a buffet.

"Steve…I would like to say welcome him, bud" said Hunter as he rose up his beer. We all cheered.

We had our fun, and did lot's of games. I went up to get some beer but there was no more.

"Hey guys, beer is gone" I said

"What, we ran out" said Hunter

"Yes" I said

"Well we can get some more" said Shawn "What do ya'll think"

"Sure, if ya'll want" said Mark

"Yup, go ahead" I said as I sat down.

"Okay…let's go Hunter"

Shawn and Hunter left and it was just Mark and I here. We both laughed as we stared at each other.

"So Steve how was L.A" he asked

"It was fun…lots of friends I met and did some scenes here and there"

"Cool, all I did is stay home and enjoy my vacation" he said laughing.

"Wow" I said as I laughed.

We both talked about some funny stuff. We ate a little, and then Mark's cell phone rang.

"Hello" he answered "Oh okay"

Mark talked on the phone and I just sat there and wait. He then hangs up. Mark then looked at me.

"Well, Shawn and Hunter are stuck at a store cause of the weather, so we are going to be here for a while"

"Oh, wow, so no one can go home"

"Nope, you have to wait until the storm or whatever is over" said Mark

"Oh okay"

We talked more, and played some games. Mark ran with the football. I got up and tackled him down. I landed on Mark and we both laughed. I stared at Mark.

He was smiling. I then leaned in and kissed him deeply. Mark looked surprised. He then kissed me back.

Mark then moved down my neck and sucked. I moaned and lifted my head. Mark then kissed me again.

I slide my hands under Mark's shirt and messaged his strong chest. Mark then rubbed my back. Mark takes my shirt off. I grabbed it and tossed. I went down and kissed him. I then got up and took Mark's shirt off.

He smiled and kissed me. Mark leaned up and suck on my nipple. I arched my back towards him. I moaned. It felt good.

Mark gets up and helps me up. He kissed me and led me to the couch. I kissed him and I went down on my knees. I unbutton Mark's pants and them down. I then see his cock hard. I stared in shock. It was big.

Mark messaged my bald head as I kissed Mark's member. He moaned. I then licked down his length. I started kissing it and looked up at Mark. He was staring down at me. I smiled.

I then placed him in my month. I reached as far as I could. I then pulled him out. I then sucked him. I used my teeth as I slid him out. He moaned.

I used my hand to pump his lower half.

"Oh yeah" he moaned "just like that"

I continued. "Mmm" I moaned.

"Ahh yeah" he moaned "Oh fuck"

I looked at him. He had his eyes closed tight. Mark then looked at me, and held my head. He then thrusted into my month.

I pumped him along with his thrust.

"Oh fuck" he moaned

I pumped with him. I stared at him. He flipped his hair back.

"Oh shit…fuck" he moaned as he cummed. I swallowed and looked at him. He was panting and trying to get his air.

I picked me up and kissed me. It was rough, passionate, and gentle at the same time. He then unbuckles my pants and slides them down. He held my member and pumped it.

I moaned. It felt so good. I got the sense on my lower groin. Mark then turned me around and made me lean on the couch.

Mark kissed my back, up and down. I arched my back towards him as I felt chills. I then felt his member rubbing my ass. I leaned towards it begging.

"What do you want?" he whispered as he licked my ear.

Man, he feels good. "I want you to fuck me" I moaned

Mark kissed the side of my neck and then got up. Mark then inserts himself slowly. I gasped and fist the couch. I moaned and cried out as he entered. He was so big.

"Oh fuck" I moaned

Mark held still and kissed me. "I can stop"

"No, please fuck me" I moaned. He felt so good.

I gasped as he slid out and then back in. I moaned and cried. He thrusted slowly; I moaned and clinched the couch. "Oh fuck"

Mark then thrusted faster. I panted and moaned as he took me. He was hitting my spot. "OOHHH MARK"

I moaned; I then felt a hand over my month. He did short quick thrust. He then thrusted faster. I groaned. His hand stopped my screams of pleasure from going out. He leaned down and kissed me.

Mark then hugged me and thrusted into me.

I felt him deep inside.

"OOHH AHH" I moaned "AAHH yes…yes…yes"

"Oh Steve…" he moaned as he held tight into me. "Oh fuck"

He stops. I groaned, I was close to release. Mark then picked me up. He sits down on the couch and I straddled him. I then moved up and down on him.

"AHH" I moaned. I placed my hands on his shoulders. He was staring up at me with need. We locked eyes with each other. I moved slower as I wanted to feel every moment of this.

He clinched his hands on the couch, and moaned. I went down and kissed him. I then hugged him and moved up and down. I then slid him out.

I held his and my cock together and I started rubbing them together. We both moaned. I moved my hips. I placed my hands on Mark's knees. I moved my hips, and made our cocks rub each other.

It felt good. "OOH YES" I moaned

"Oh yes…baby…that feels good" he moaned

I moved faster. We both moaned and panted as we were close. Mark then picks me up. He was standing, and was wrapped around him.

He inserted me and then he thrusted. I moaned and I rode with him. He held on to me tight, with his strong arms.

"OH yes…fuck…fuck me" I moaned

"Oh yeah" he moaned.

He slows down. He then laid me on the couch and was on top of me. He then thrusted into me slowly. I gasped, and moaned at every thrust.

"Oh fuck" I cried

"Sh baby…" he whispered

He went slowly. He kept rhythm. I locked with him; he kissed me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Oh fuck" he moaned

He went slowly. I arched my back towards him. I closed my eyes and moaned.

I clawed his back.

"Oh faster Mark…fuck me" I moaned with need.

He smiled and went faster. I cried as he hit my spot with every thrust. He moaned as he held himself up with the couch.

I could hear the couch squeaking with every thrust.

"OH fuck" he moaned

"Oh yes…Mark take me" I cried

I felt myself close. I moaned and cried. Mark went down to my ear. "Cum for me"

"Oh I'm so close" I moaned

"I want you to yell my name" he whispered as he did short little thrust. I gasped and moaned. "Oh baby"

He then quickened his paste. He placed his head on my shoulder.

"Oh fuck…Mark…Mark" I moaned

He did one last thrust and I yelled out and arched my back.

"OHHH MAARRRRKKK!" I moaned as I released my seed, and landed on my chest. I feel wonderful.

Mark pants as he thrusted a few more times. "Oh yes…fuck…yeah"

He did one last thrust. I moaned and arched my back towards him. he flipped his hair back and moaned.

"OH YES…Steve" he moaned

He collapses on top of me, but I didn't care. I hugged him tight; both catching our breath. He then gets up and stares at me.

"That was amazing" he whispered

"Oh I agree" I said "I'm glad you were my first"

He looked up shocked. He then laughed and kissed me. I laughed.

"Oh you felt so good babe…so tight" he whispered on my ear. I blushed and slapped his arm.

We got up and got our clothes on. He sat down and I wrapped my arms around him and watched TV. Hunter and Shawn arrived and saw us sitting together.

"Did something happen" Shawn asked

I looked at Mark. He smiled and winked. I laughed.

"No, Shawn…I just ask Steve if he wants to be my boyfriend and he said yes" Mark said as he kissed me.

"Oh yes…I do" I said as I laughed.

Shawn nodded and we all watched TV. It was an awesome party.

* * *

**Well did ya'll think **

**Mark and Steve together **


End file.
